Next Generation Winx ON HOLD
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: The Winx Club are all grown up and married! Now their children are going to Red Fountain and Alfea! What adventures await them? D
1. Ivy

"Do you want us to drop you off, Sweetie?" Helia, smiled at the younger girl. She had light brown hair with almost blonde highlights. Her pink petal skirt, swayed in the gentle breeze. She played with the bottom of her pink top, obviously nervous. She looked just like her mother.

"Of course I do, Daddy, but that would make me look childish." She smiled slightly. Flora hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Ivy. Alfea is a wonderful school! You'll have so many adventures there." Flora smiled at her daughter reasurringly. Helia also hugged his daughter.

"Just not too many adventures ok? We don't need you going off to save the world everyday too!" He smiled, and Ivy giggled. She loved hearing her mother's stories about the Winx.

"Don't worry Daddy, studies come first. I should get going now, I wouldn't want to be late on the first day!"

"Of course." Helia hugged her once more. Flora opened up a portal to Alfea, and hugged Ivy tightly again.

"Oh you grew up so fast!" said Flora with tears in her eyes.

"Mooom, don't cry!" Ivy hugged her mother back tightly.

"You better get going, Darling" Helia stepped back, wrapping his arm around Flora's waist. Ivy waved at them, then turned to enter the portal.

"Waaaaaaaait!" someone shouted. Ivy stopped and turned around, just in time to catch the little boy who threw himself at her. Flora and Helia smiled at both of them. Ivy giggled.

"Don't forget about me!" the little boy pouted.

"I already said goodbye to you mister. Now you're supposed to be taking your nap!" Ivy poked her younger brother on the noise.

"I didn't come back to say bye! I came back because you were going to forget to take me with you!" Ivy laughed at him. Helia released Flora, as she walked over picking up the little boy.

"You know that you're too young to go to Red Fountain, honey." She smiled at her son.

"Buuuut I wanna go noooow! I'm strong enough!" he folded his arms pouting, but started laughing when Ivy took him from Flora and tickled him.

"S—stop! I surrender!" Ivy smiled and put him down, where he hugged her.

"Now promise me you'll behave, Ollie." **(A/N Ollie is short for Oliver, so he'll be called both.)**

"I promise!" He smiled and hugged her once more before turning and running over to his father.

"Goodbye everyone!" Ivy waved once more, then entered the swirling portal.

**(A/N Sorry, that this is so short. Just wanted to introduce Flora and Helia's family! My favorite couple xP Anyway I think that in this story Ivy will be the main protagonist. Can you please review and tell me I should continue? Or if I'm just a horrible writer and should stop it here? To anyone who read, Thank you! It means a lot to me! =D I'll update again tonight, to make up for the shortness, again sorry! )**


	2. Melody

**A/N Thank you Winxgirl1997 and Rocky25 for reviewing my first chapter! It means a lot to me ^^ -gives both of them brownies-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Winx Club! However I do own their children…that sounds strange XP**

"Melody! You're going to be late!" Musa shouted.

"Coming mother!" A young girl ran down the stairs, carrying a shoulder bag. She had short purple hair in pig tails, and was wearing a dark purple tank top with denim jeans. Her knee high sneakers were checkered purple and white. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs panting. (A/N Her hair isn't as short as Musa's original pig tails, but it's not as long as Musa's current hair.)

"What were you doing that took you so long?" Riven asked, coming up behind Musa. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Even though they were a married couple, Musa still blushed.

"Uhhh…nothing." Melody answered, studying her shoes. "Just…extra packing." She smiled.

Musa looked like she was going to cry, while Riven just looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you excited, Melody? I know I was shaking when it was my first day at Alfea!" Musa said, while squeezing Melody once more.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to get there! I want to make friends as good as yours mother and go on adventures too!" She hugged her mother back.

"Whoa hold on!" Riven put his hands up. "Let's hope that no one else decides to take over the dimension!" They all laughed. Just then they heard a crash upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Riven.

"Nothing!" Melody answered just a little bit too fast. Musa looked at Melody raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should just check…" Riven started walking up the stairs and Musa followed, smiling to herself.

"Oh no…" muttered Melody following them, with her head down. When they reached the top, Riven walked over to Melody's room. There was another crash from inside and Melody flinched.

"Um, Dad…before you open the door…remember our trip to Zapharia? You know we visited that dragon sanctuary…" she asked, looking at the floor. Musa started laughing while Riven looked at her confused.

"Um, yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. Musa opened the door and started laughing harder. A baby dragon was sitting on Melody's bed with one of her pillows in it's mouth. There was stuffing everywhere, and a few of her things were knocked onto the floor.

"Melody!" Riven shouted but when he turned around, she was running down the stairs.

"Sorry, dad. Gotta run!" She waved her hands and a portal appeared. "Please mom!" she said (hoping her mother would allow her to keep it) before running into the portal and vanishing. Riven looked over at the laughing Musa and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not feeding it." He said before kissing her on the forehead, and smiling.

**A/N Again so sorry about the shortness but it's just an introduction! After I introduce all of 'em the chapters will get longer! Once again thank you Winxgirl1997 and Rocky25 for reviewing on my first chapter! You guys rock =D Also, I'm going to make the three evil witches, Icy's children. Any ideas for names? And should they have the same powers as Icy, Darcie, and Stormie? Oh, and sorry if I just spelled their names wrong XP**


	3. Katrina, Dylan & Lily

"If you leave now, you should get there in approximately 2 minutes, and have 10 minutes before assembly." Tecna stated. Then she looked at her daughter and all the science faded and she grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much, Katrina!" Tecna said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I won't be gone forever! I'll be back before you know it." Katrina smiled hugging back her mother.

"Don't forget about me!" Timmy smiled at his daughter.

"Haha, don't worry dad." When Tecna let her go Katrina went over and hugged her father.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" a boy around the same age as Katrina, ran into the room.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, Dylan! I'm going to miss you a lot!" Katrina ran over to the boy hugging him. He laughed.

"You don't have to miss me! I changed my mind, I'll be attending Red Fountain! After all you need your big brother to watch out for you." He smiled at her.

"Oh this is great!" she jumped up and down. Timmy wrapped his arms around Tecna, as they smiled at their children.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Too fast." Tecna smiled at him. Timmy kissed her head.

Katrina pulled on her purple jacket over her green shirt. She was wearing jeans, and purple sneakers. She pushed her long pink hair out of her face. Dylan was wearing jeans, and a white shirt with a red jacket. He picked up his bag and they both waved goodbye to their parents and stepped into the green portal.

-0o0-

Layla stood at the door, looking for her daughter.

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." She mumbled. Just then she saw a girl in the distance riding a skateboard. She smiled and waved.

"Sorry mom! I got…held up." The girl said when she got closer.

"By 'held up' you mean you just had to go to the skate park?" Layla rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah" her daughter laughed.

"Go get changed, Lily." Layla stepped back and let her daughter inside.

Lily ran upstairs, and into her room. When she came back out she was wearing jeans, and a light blue top with a darker blue flower pinned to the bottom of it. Her sneakers were light blue also. Lily tied her magenta hair into a sloppy bun. She was holding her skateboard.

"You look so grown up," Layla said, looking at her daughter. Lily smiled and hugged Layla.

"You look just like your father…" Laya's eyes watered up. Lily hugged her mother again knowing how hard this must be for her. Lily's father (Nabu) died way before Lily was born. (A/N Layla and Nabu were just so perfect, it would be wrong to pair her with some random guy…Sooo Layla got pregnant sometime after he proposed and before he died. Poor Nabu D; )

'I'm so proud of you, and so is your father, Lily. Good luck at Alfea. When you get there you should try and find Katrina since you know her. I heard that Dylan will be at Red Fountain too." Lily smiled.

"That's great! Me and Katrina will stick together and make more friends. Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"I know you will. You're a strong fairy, Lily. Good luck at Alfea!" Layla waved her hands, and a portal appeared. "You're bags will be in your room when you get there and don't forget this" Layla placed a ring in Lily's hand. It was plain silver. "Goodbye and good luck!"

"Thanks mom! Bye!" Lily jumped into the portal, waving bye.

**A/N I know the chapters are getting shorter but these are just to introduce you to the girls and guys. Also it gets harder for me to write because my favorite are Flora and Musa (and those are my fav couples XP) and it's hard to be Tecna and Timmy, and I never like Layla that much. ^^"**


	4. Melisa, Henry & Crystal

A young girl was reading a book, in the quiet gardens of the castle. Her red hair was pinned back with a butterfly shaped pin. She had on a red jacket over her light blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Princess, your mother is waiting for you inside. It is time for you to leave." The servant bowed and left Melisa alone once more. She sighed and stood up, brushing grass and such off her jeans. Melisa wasn't as excited as most fairies who were about to attend Alfea, would be. She would rather stay in her quiet (no-longer frozen) castle, safe and sound. She pulled on her red sneakers, and started walking towards the castle. When she was inside, she went straight to her room. She took her time going up the winding steps, getting her luggage, and meeting her mother in the main hall.

"Melisa! What took you so long?" asked Bloom, smiling at her now grown up daughter.

"Where is Father?" Melisa asked, putting her stuff down.

"He is very sorry, but he couldn't be here to say goodbye. There was an emergency in Eyracklyon. He wishes you luck, and sends his love."

"Oh, ok. " Melisa was disappointed but, she was used to her father being too busy.

"Aren't you so excited? You'll just love Alfea!" Bloom was very happy that Melisa agreed to go. She's such a quiet girl; it would do her good to make new friends.

"Of course I am Mother!" she lied. Melisa just wanted to make her proud. Bloom smiled lovingly at Melisa and held both of her hands in hers.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine." Bloom could tell Melisa was nervous about leaving Domino (Sparks). Melisa smiled and hugged Bloom.

"Sorry I'm late!" a boy around Melisa's age ran into the room. He was wearing his father's old Red Fountain uniform.

"No problem, Henry." Melisa secretly thanked her brother for delaying the trip even more. "He's not here," added Melisa, knowing that Henry was going to ask about Sky.

"Darn…" Henry joined the two and hugged Bloom when he got closer. He was almost taller than her now.

"I'm going to miss you two so much, but I know you'll have fun." Bloom smiled at them both. Henry returned the smile. Then Bloom giggled**. (A/N Yes she is a grown woman who giggles!) **

"Uh, Melisa, I think something's in your bag." Bloom rolled her eyes, and Melisa and Henry both looked down. Surely enough Melisa's bag was rocking back and forth.

"Heh…" Melisa smiled nervously and unzipped the mini suitcase and a small blue and white rabbit popped out!

"What's Kali doing in there?" Bloom and Henry started laughing, and Melisa smiled.

"Can she come with me mom? It would be nice to have someone I know there…" she looked up at Bloom with 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Well…alright. I'm sure Kali would love to go to Alfea anyway. But you have to ask Kiko and Milly first. She is their daughter." **(A/N It wouldn't be a Winx Club without a Kiko of their own! Remember, Layla's (Aisha's) white rabbit with wings? (Season4)Well her and Kiko got married and had a little baby bunny! =D) **"Kiko!" Bloom called her furry rabbit friend. Kiko hopped down the stairs followed by his mate Milly.

"Kiko, Milly can Kali come to Alfea with me? Please!" Melisa asked. Kiko nodded his head happily and Milly agreed.

"Yay!" Melisa squeezed both of the bunnies before picking up her own.

"Common, Melisa we gotta go!" Henry reminded her.

"Just go through this portal, and you'll each be outside of your schools. Have fun and be careful you too. Magix is a wonderful place, but danger lurks there also." Bloom had a serious face for a moment. They both knew of all the uber bad guys their mother and her friends had to face.

"We know." Henry said, hugging Bloom goodbye again. Melisa waved, and stepped into the portal, holding Kali close.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's time to go!" a girl with long blonde hair shouted, obviously over excited. She was wearing a sparkly yellow top, with an orange skirt. (Not an ugly orange, a pretty light orange.)She was wearing yellow heals. A little girl, who looked around 3 or 4, walked over to her.

"Don't go sissy!" she hugged the older girls legs, since she only came up to her knees.

"I have to go, Angel, if I want to become a better fairy! Plus think of all the guys!" She was practically jumping in joy. "And don't worry. I won't be gone forever! Just for like, half a year. Then I'll be back for spring break!"

Brandon, (who is now king of Solaria) walked down the stairs struggling with 100 bags. (Yes that is a _little_ bit of exaggeration.)

"Is all of these necessary, Crystal?" he asked dropping all the bags when he reached the bottom.

"Totally! The rest is already at my dorm. Mummy sent it there early." Crystal smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to Alfea! I should be like, a celebrity there or something. You know 'cause mum was part of the Winx! Oh, and you did a lot too daddy!" she continued rambling on about how great the year would be.

"Crystal, don't forget this." Stella said, coming out of one of the rooms. She walked over and placed Solaria's scepter in Crystal's hand.

"Really, mummy? Thank you so much!" Crystal shrunk it into the ring, and put it on her finger before hugging Stella.

"Me next!" squealed little Angel, and Crystal laughed and picked her up also hugging her.

"My little girls are growing up," said Brandon, smiling at them.

"Remember as soon as you get there, check in with Ms. G then head to your room. I made sure you would be in my old dorm with the rest of the Winx kids!" Stella almost sounded more excited than Crystal!

"You did? Do the others know?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to tell them something…" Stella giggled.

"Thank you mummy! This year is going to be so awesome!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Well, you should get going now. Stella and I have to go to a meeting with Eraklyon. We're already late." Brandon reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot!" Stella said. She showed Crystal how to open the portal using the scepter. She squeezed her once more before stepping back.

"Bye sweetie!" Stella picked up Angel who was trying to get into the glowing portal. Crystal waved once more, then walked into the blinding light.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means the world to me =D A special thanks to .girl! I'll definitely use Ellectra! Anywayz again sorry it's so short buuuuuut this is the last introduction chapter! That means they're about to get longer! Yaaay! Also I'm so sorry but I might be updating late because I have finals coming up in school and regents exams x.x


	5. Introductions

"Oof!" I groaned. After I entered the portal I went through the long winding "road" to the other end. Sadly I didn't have the best landing and, fell on my butt.

"At least no one saw that…" I mumbled, standing up and dusting myself off. Luckily for me, my luggage shot out of the portal knocking me down again.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as one bag hit me on the head.

"Stupid portals." I sighed.

"Yo! You alright?" a girl with longish purple/blue hair ran over to me. _Oh god, this is so humiliating_. The girl grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Um, t-thanks." I smiled nervously. _This girl's gonna think I'm such a loser. _

"No problem!" the girl smiled kindly. "My names Melody, from well Melody! I'm a Fairy of Music. Are you also going to Alfea?" She laughed.

"Yes I am. Isn't Musa of the Winx Club from Melody?" I remembered the stories my mother used to tell.

"Great! We can walk back together! Also, yup that's my mother!" Melody smiled proudly. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Princess Ivy, from Linphea. My mother knows your mother." I smiled shyly.

"Your mom must be Flora then! That's so cool! So you're like a Fairy of Nature? Awesome!" Melody seemed to be very nice, and hyper.

"Oh, t…thank you." I blushed.

Melody noticed and smiled, "Aw you're so cute!"

_Oh god this is so embarrassing._ My blush deepened.

"Common we should get going if we don't want to be late!" Melody grabbed my arm and ran to the school.

"Whoa…" we both said when we saw Alfea.

"It's huge! This is so cool!" Melody exclaimed.

"I…I hope I don't get lost…" I said nervously.

"Over there!" Melody pointed over to where a group of girls. In the midst of them you could see an older woman wearing a green gown.

"That must be Ms. Griselda!" Melody started pulling me again.

_I hope Melody, wants to be my friend. She's really nice_, thought I, while giggling a little at Melody's rush.

"Sup, Griselda!" Melody had pushed through the crown of eager fairies, and was now standing in front of Ms. Griselda with me close behind.  
"Good afternoon ladies. Names?" she asked looking like she would rather be anywhere but here.

"I'm Melody from Melody, and this," she pushed me infront of her and I smiled," is Princess Ivy from Linphea."

"Ah Princess Ivy! It is a pleasure to have you here, your mother was such a perfect student!"

I smiled at Ms. Griselda. "I'll tell her you said so."

"Please do. Next!" Me and Melody were walking away when we heard the girl behind us.

"Princess Crystal of Solaria!" she shouted.

"Not another one!" Ms. Griselda sighed. I giggled.

"It's a really good thing I ran into you!" Melody laughed.

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Look!" she pointed to the rooming charts and I saw that we were roommates! We both smiled at each other and walked around the building. It took us about 10 minutes to find our dorm. It was empty at the moment so we went into our room to unpack some stuff. I didn't really bring much with me, so I was done pretty fast. I was so happy when Melody said she wouldn't mind all my plants. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have them in the room!

"I know you're a fairy of nature and all, but what's with all the plants anyway?" she asked, once I finished placing them around the room. (Using magic that is.)

"I know this sounds stupid, but they remind me of home…"

"That's not stupid at all." Melody smiled at me, and I knew that we would become great friends.

I was going to wait for Melody to finish unpacking but I heard someone enter the dorm. I was curious to see the other girls I would spend 3 years with so I walked out of the door and into our common room.

"Oh hi there!" said a girl with dark brown hair.

"Hi," I gave her a small smile. "I'm Ivy."

"My name is Lily!"

"Hi Lily, I'm Melody." She said walking out of our room. "Erm, Ivy. Your plant is kinda…um…how do I say this…"

I giggled. "Sorry Melody. I forgot to tell you, but don't worry he's harmless!" I smiled.

"He? Harmless?" Lily asked. "I thought she said plant?"

I blushed kind of embarrassed.

"She's a fairy of nature, guess they named their plants and stuff," Melody said.

It looked like Lily was going to say something, but before she did, we all jumped back. Out of nowhere a mountain of suitcases appeared all over the common room.

"What the…?" Lily asked.

"Where did your luggage go?" we heard the voice from down the hall.

"In the dorm silly! You didn't think I was going to carry it did you!" another girl giggled. Both of the girls, entered the common room. One had red hair, and the other was a blonde, the same blonde that Ms. Griselda obviously wasn't too happy to see.

"I'm guessing this," Lily gestured to all the luggage," is yours?"

"Hello! I am Crystal, Princess of Solaria! Of course it's mine." Crystal seemed to be the girl who will never stop talking. I smiled at her and walked over to the other girl. She was really quiet while Crystal was talking to Lily and Melody.

"Hi there, I'm Ivy. Are you also a princess?"

"Oh, hi. My name is Melisa and yes. I'm the princess of Domino." She smiled.

"Domino? That's really cool. I'm the princess of Linphea. So you must be Bloom's daughter then?"

"Yes, and you must be Flora's daughter."

"And I'm Musa's, Lily is Layla's, and Crystal is Stella's." said Melody as she walked over to us.

"Huh, isn't it funny that we would all be in the same dorm. Our mother's dorm too…" Lily said.

Crystal giggled, "Of course we're in the same dorm! My mum made sure we were all here."

"Oh, that was very nice of her." I said to Crystal.

Just then another girl walked into the common area. She seemed surprised to see us there so I guess she was here before me and Melody. She had pinkish hair.

"Hello, everyone. Glad to meet you all, my name is Katrina."

"Daughter of Tecna?" guessed Melody.

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"Never mind." Lily giggled.

"Hey let's all go to Magix and get to know eachother!" exclaimed Crystal. She waved her hand over her luggage and it floated into one of the rooms. All the other girls agreed.

"I think I'll just stay here." I said_. Sometimes being extremely shy gets in the way of making friends._

"I don't think so missy. You're coming with us!" Melody grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door, the other girls were giggling_. But maybe this will be the first year where it doesn't matter… _**(A/N In case you didn't notice, the second italicized is a continuation of the first. Get what I mean?)**

**Ok I'm so sorry that I havn't uploaded. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have so many finals starting Monday then I have Regents exams DX also my sister came to visit from collage to I have to hang out with her too. AND she brought her pet HEDGEHOG (IKR how cool is that! I bought it for her ^^) and I'm babysitting it and they need a lot of attention! SO SORRY! I hope this is good enough for now. THANK YOU for all the LOVELY reviews! They will meet they guys in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Author's Note

I am SO sorry for not updating! I had finished the chapter, and then I went to walk the dog, and then when I came back inside my little cousin had exited out of the document before I could save! I have to rewrite it! I am soo soooooo sorry! Please don't kill me o-o. On another note—I need your guys help! Within the Specialists group there are 2 princes (not including the Winx's sons) and I'm terrible at coming up with realms so I'm going to have a little contest! Whoever can give me the 2 coolest realm names-I'll use them in the story =) But yeah seriously I need your help XD So either put the 2 (or just 1 if that's all you can think of) realm names in a review or PM me! Again sorry about not updating but I'm working on it and I should be done soon, and after that I'll update my other story My Hero!


	7. The Specialists

**A/N If someone reviews on my stories, I try to read all of their stories. I must say MusicalMusa is a talented writer, and I suggest you guys also read her stories! Just thought I would say that. Sorry about the wait! Don't eat me! And this is awkward because my screen just like zoomed in a lot and I don't know how to fix it O_O; Anywayz I'll try and write with this **_**much**_** zoomed in screen. =)**

**On another note thank you MusicalMusa. I sorta used your realm named but I changd it a little to, Pyrexia. I only changed like one letter ^^' And thank you to my friend who gave me Heiwa! =D**

We had taken the bus down to Magix, and now Crystal had us all shopping for bikinis. I picked out a hot pink one piece with roses on it. The other girls were still picking some out.

"Hey girls, I'm going to get some green tea, meet up with me in the Magix Café when you're done here?" I asked. They all agreed and I left.

The café was really close so it didn't take me long to get there. I put the orders in and stood to the side while I waited. I was looking at some boxes of green tea, when the guy at the counter called out my order. I walked to the counter and grabbed my cup. Someone else grabbed the cup the same time as me.

"Oh sorry," I said. I looked at the person, then blushed and moved my hand quickly. It was a guy_; a cute guy_.

"Nah, you can have it." He smiled at me, "I'll just take the next one."

_Ok wow, he has a cute smile._

I kinda just stood there like an idiot thinking about his smile. Then I realized I was supposed to take the drink the leave, because he said I could have it.

"T-thanks," I blushed again (this time because I was embarrassed) and took the tea.

"Name's James."

"I-Ivy," I stuttered. I feel like such an idiot.

_I have to get out of here before I make a bigger fool of myself!_

_."_I-uh- have to go now…" I quickly turned around (thank god I didn't spill the green tea) and walked to the door.

"See you 'round." I heard him say before I left the café.

I walked around Magix for a while and for some reason _he_ was stuck in my mind. The way he smiled at me, made me feel kinda tingly. His light blue eyes where so beautiful. I like the way his blue hair was spiked up. **(A/N I don't know if you would describe a guy's eyes as beautiful but yeah you get the point xD Not like Riven's spike hair, and not blue like Helia's. It's a lighter blue and a more…normal spike? xD I'm bad at description sorry! ~ ) **

"Hey Ivy!" Melody ran over to me. "You were supposed to wait for us at Magix Café!"

"Oops…" I gave her a nervous laugh. "You should have just called me!"

"We did!" Crystal came over followed by Lily.

"You—what?" I took my phone out and looked at it.

The screen read-Three Unread Messages and 2 Missed Calls.

"Oh…heh-heh…" I smiled sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Melody asked.

"And you didn't even touch your green tea." Lily looked confused.

"Yes I di—Oh," I looked down at my hand and realized that I had forgotten about the drink.

Suddenly Crystal had this huge grin on her face.

"Is he cute?" she squealed.

I blushed.

"What are you talking about Crystal?" Melody giggled.

"She's blushing I knew I was right!" Crystal was practically jumping up and down, "What's his name! Do you like him? You must if you're blushing!"

"Yes he's cute, his name is James, and no I don't like him! I don't even know him!" I don't know why I was still blushing. It just didn't make sense. I blame my mom, the blush genes come from her! **(A/N Lol I had to xD) **But I don't think I can blame my mom for the whole being nervous right now part. Why am I nervous? I've got nothing to hide! Right? I mean how could I like someone that I don't even know? Though…his crystal blue eyes were captivating, and his touch made me feel tingly…

"Hello? Magix to Ivy!" Melody snapped her fingers in my face. **(A/N Tee-hee Magix to Ivy…)**

"Huh? What?" I blinked and took a step back. Melody and Lily laughed, while Crystal squealed again.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" She giggled.

"N—no!" Ugh! Why was I stuttering? Why was I lying! "Where's Melisa and Katrina?" I tried to change the topic.

"Katrina saw something in this videogame shop and Melisa stayed with her," Lily said.

"All I know is I want a latte," Melody said. We all laughed.

"Perhaps we can help you with that?" a voice said from behind us. The four of us turned around so see who was speaking to us. Great more cute guys, just what a few freshmen fairies need. **(A/N Um I don't know if first years at Alfea are called freshmen but I'm gonna call them freshmen…)** The one who had spoken to us had short blonde hair. The guy on his left side had light brown hair with bangs that went over his left eye, half way. The one on the right had black hair with long bangs, and had dark sunglasses on. Then behind him were a geeky looking guy with green hair and a guy with orange hair. They all had Red Fountain uniforms on.

"What did you have in mind?" Crystal smiled. (I'm pretty sure it was directed to the blonde.) Lily looked at the guys skeptical like.

"Well, I was thinking we could accompany you girls to the Magix Café," the blonde said.

Crystal giggled, "Sure!" before any of us could say, "No thanks!".

"I'm Lucas, and this is Mickey, Nick, Dylan, and Henry. As you can see we're from Red Fountain." He grinned while pointing to each guy in turn. Obviously Lucas was the blonde, Mickey was the one with brown hair; Nick had black hair, Dylan-green, and Henry-orange.

"Well hello Lucas," Crystal practically purred. Then she turned to us and pointed to each of us with our name, "That's Melody, Lily, and Ivy. I'm Princess Crystal of Solaria! We're fairies of Alfea." She emphasized the word princess. Melody and Lily waved at them, and I smiled shyly.

"Well then Princess Crystal, may I escort you?" Lucas bowed down before Crystal, and held his hand out.

"Of course, you may!" She giggled and instead of taking his hand, she hooked her arm in his. Well they had no problems in showing their feelings. The guys laughed. With Crystal and Lucas in the lead, we all walked to the Magix Café. By the time we got there, we all seemed to be good friends. You'd think we've been friends for years! Lucas and Crystal were definitely getting cozy with each other, and Melody seemed to have her eye on Mickey. (Who we found out was really Prince Michael of _.) We took our seats at a table, outside the café with an umbrella above it. We sat in a weird kind of boy, girl pattern. It was Lucas, Crystal, Dylan, Lily, Mickey, Melody, Henry, me, and Nick. The guys were talking about how they were on their way to Magix when they saw a stray Ogre and captured it.

"It was a breeze," Lucas said, obviously showing off to Crystal and possibly the rest of us.

"Oh please, Lucas!" Mickey started laughing. "Girls don't listen to him, if it wasn't for me, Lucas here would still be stuck in the swamp!" Mickey grinned at Lucas, whose face was flushed. Crystal and the girls giggled, and they guys laughed.

"Yeah, well-uh-…," Lucas was trying to think of something to say when Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) by Nine Days started playing. Everyone looked around and I giggled, taking out my cell phone.

"Forgot to put it on vibrate," I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I didn't check to see the number.

"Hey Ivy, it's Melisa," she answered.

"Oh, hey Melisa!" I smiled. The other girls paid attention.

"Katrina just finished up in the videogame store. She was offered a job because she beat the display game in 10 minutes! She declined though," Melisa laughed.

"That's awesome! Tell Katrina I said so," I laughed also.

"You guys still at Magix Café?"

"Yeah…with some guys," I added.

"G—guys? Oh great…" Melisa sighed, "Alright meet you guys there." I heard Melisa calling Katrina's name before she hung up.

"Well?" Crystal asked.

"Melisa and Katrina are on their way over," I looked at the guys, "I hope you guys don't mind if two more of our friends join us…"

"The more the merrier!" Henry grinned. We all started talking some more. Lucas kept flirting with Crystal, and she had no problem flirting back. Melody and Mickey seemed to find a common interest in music and bickering. It was funny. Lily didn't seem like the techy type, but Dylan was talking to her about his house back at home. Apparently he has a huge lab for himself.

"Wow, are you a prince or something? That must cost a lot of money!" Lily laughed.

"Well I'm not a prince exactly," he chuckled.

"Dylan here is the son of the famous, Timmy from Red Fountain," Mickey patted his back.

"While Henry is the son of King Sky!" Lucas laughed. **(A/N I happened to notice that in the series…only the girls are really famous. But where would they be without the Specialists? So in my Red Fountain the Specialists are like heroes, lol.)**

"**Wait a minute…doesn't that mean—" Lily was cut off when Melisa came over and shouted—"Henry!" at the same time Katrina came over and looked at Dylan.**

"**Dyl?" She asked. Dylan laughed and Henry looked confused.**

"**You guys know each other?" Mickey asked.**

"**Henry's my brother," Melisa laughed.**

"**Katrina's my sister," Dylan smiled.**

**Katrina and Melody both pulled up chairs and sat with us. Henry introduced the rest of the guys to them.**

"**Glad to see you actually talked to people, Mel," Henry laughed.**

'**Henry…shut up!" Melisa whined.**

"**What? It's not my fault you're best friend is a rabbit," he snickered. **

**We all laughed, and Melisa looked down. I guess she was embarrassed. Since she had pulled her chair up next to me, I patted her back. This will make me sound insane but she won't be embarrassed anymore!**

"My best friend is a plant…" I said. The all looked up at me weird. _Oh god why did I have to say that?_

"You're the Fairy of Nature," Melisa smiled at me.

"Nature Fairy? That's cool! What about the rest of you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm the Fairy of Sunlight!" Crystal giggled.

"I would be the Fairy of Music," Melody smiled.

"I am the Fairy of Technology," Katrina said.

"I rule the waves," Lily said. **(A/N Lily doesn't have Morphix abilities.)**

"And I'm the Fire." Melisa finished.

"Well I'm the head of this team," Mickey grinned. "Lucas is second in command, Dylan's the geek, Henry's great with a sword, Nick likes to blow things up, and James's is the peacekeeper. He's not here right now though."

_Did he say James? It must be a different James though…Right? _

"Sorry girls, but we have to go," Dylan said.

"Aww, how come?" Crystal whined. She is really attached to Lucas.

"Saladin just texted me," Henry said. **(A/N Yes Saladin is texting XD)**

"Trust me this won't be the last time we meet," Lucas winked at Crystal and she giggled. We said goodbye to the guys and they took off in their ship. We took the bus back to Alfea, and the girls finished unpacking. Melisa introduced us to her pet Rabbit, while Melody talked about her new pet dragon. The whole time I didn't pay much attention though. I was thinking about what Mickey said, _"James's is the peacekeeper, but he's not here right now…" _

_Is it the same James?_

**A/N Did you like? Sorry it took so long but i'm finaly done with school! Yayz. I'll be going on vaca in like two weeks so I won't be able to publish then :( I'll update My Hero soon! Thank you all for reading! Reviews mean the world to me! **

** ~Ash =^.^=**


	8. Character List

**A/N Heyy Sorry about the long wait! I've been on vacation! Since it's been so long and it's a lot of new characters I'm posting a chapter with a list of them and stuff about them so you don't get confused! ^^**

Name-Princess Ivy

Mother- Queen Flora

Father- King Helia

Siblings- Prince Oliver (Age 5)

Age-16

Pets-None

Special Possession-Her plants

Element-Nature

Personality-Shy, kind

Love Interest-James

Realm-Linphea

Appearance-Carmel colored hair, with blonde bangs. Hair goes down to waist and is straight, bangs frame her face. Usually wears flora patterned outfits, bright and usually pink. Dark green eyes; tanned skin.

2. Name-Melody

Mother-Musa

Father-Riven

Siblings-None

Age-16

Realm-Melody

Pets-A baby dragon named Sky song

Special Possession-Her IPod

Element-Music

Personality-Outgoing, fun

Love Interest- Prince Michael

Appearance- Purple colored hair, that (when not in pigtails) is just past her shoulder. Often wears short skirts, with jeans; also wears plaid. Loves to wear anything purple or musical patterned. Dark blue eyes; pale skin.

3. Name-Katrina

Mother-Tecna

Father-Timmy

Siblings-Dylan

Age-16

Pets-None

Special Possession- Computer

Element-Technology

Personality-Smart, sometimes funny

Realm-Zenith

Love Interest-Henry

Appearance- Short pink hair that covers her half her left eye. Usually wears smart looking clothes. Dark pink eyes; pale skin.

4. Name-Princess Lily

Mother-Queen Layla

Father-Nabu (R.I.P)

Siblings-None

Special Possession-Silver protection ring

Age-16

Pets-None

Element-Water

Personality-Sporty, fun, short-tempered

Love interest-Dylan

Realm-Andros (Tides)

Appearance- Long curly magenta hair, usually dresses sporty; often seen with a skateboard. Blue eyes; tanned skin.

5. Name-Princess Melisa

Mother-Queen Bloom

Father-King Sky

Siblings-Henry

Age-16

Pets-Kali the rabbit

Special Possession-A necklace that appears to be on fire; contains small bit of the Dragon Flame

Element-Fire

Personality-Shy, loving, bookworm

Love Interest-Nick

Realm- Domino [Sparks] (lives there) & Eraklyon

Appearance- Red colored hair that goes to her waist. Dresses in anything comfortable, wears glasses. Amber eyes; tanned skin.

6. Name- Princess Crystal

Mother-Queen Stella

Father- King Brandon

Siblings-Angel (Age 4)

Age-16

Pets-Princess the poodle

Special Possession-Solaria scepter

Element- Sun & Moon

Personality- Preppy, talkative, fun

Love interest-Lucas

Realm-Solaria (which now has a tight alliance with Eraklyon)

Appearance- Blonde colored hair that goes to her waist. She wears preppy sparkly clothes; usually yellow or pink. Brown eyes; tanned skin.

1. Name-Prince Michael

Mother- Queen Maria

Father- King Harry

Siblings- Princess Jamie (Age 7)

Age-16

Pets-None

Special Possession-Shock Gun

Team Position- Leader/Captain

Personality-Outgoing, strong headed

Love Interest-Melody

Realm-Pyrexia

Appearance-Light brown colored hair that covers half of his left eye. Usually wears anything to show off how fit he is, or something royal. He has brown eyes; tanned skin.

2. Name- Lucas

Mother-Jenna

Father-Orem

Siblings- None

Age-16

Pets- Chester the Cat

Special Possession-Red Sword (Is there a 'technical' term for the kinds of swords they use?)

Team Position-Second in Command

Personality- Flirty, confident, funny

Love Interest-Crystal

Appearance- Short blonde colored hair; dresses ready for the beach most of the time. Blue eyes; tanned skin

Realm-Neblan

3. Name-Nick

Mother-Isabella

Father-Morgan

Siblings-None

Age-16

Pets-Rufus the Dachshund

Special Possession-Gold sword; laser

Personality- Quiet, 'cool', devious

Team Position-Explosives

Love Interest-Melisa

Appearance- Black long hair that covers his eyes; always wears sunglasses, yellowish eyes; pale skin

Realm-Gyros

4. Name-Dylan

Mother-Tecna

Father-Timmy

Siblings-Katrina

Age-16

Pets- Chip the robot spy bug

Special Possession-Green Sword

Team Position-Geek

Personality-Protective, loving, smart

Love Interest-Lily

Appearance- Short light green hair, slightly spiked, green eyes; pale skin. Dresses smart.

Realm-Zenith

5. Name- Prince Henry

Mother-Queen Bloom

Father-King Sky

Siblings-Melisa

Age-16

Pets-Fido the puppy Labrador (Lady's [Sky's dog] pup)

Possession-Blue Sword

Team Position-Excellent swordsman

Personality-protective, caring, funny

Love interest-Katrina

Appearance- Orange hair; brown eyes; tanned skin

Realm-Domino (Sparks) [Lives there] Erakylon

Name-Prince James

Mother- Queen Julia

Father-King Robert

Siblings-Elizabeth (little sister; 2) Maxwell (little brother; 12)

Age-16

Pets-Leo the Lion

Possession-Black sword

Position-Peacemaker

Personality-Loyal, friendly, 'cool'

Love Interest-Ivy

Appearance- Light blue hair, spiked; crystal blue eyes; dresses expensive

Realm-Heiwa

**A/N Lol I noticed how their appearances got shorter the farther down I got XD but yeah like I said I'm not good with description like that. Well if anyone was confused about anything I hope this helped! I'll have the next chapter up later today ^^ Again sorry about the wait! Hope you guys are still with me!**

**~Ash** =^-^=


	9. Pancakes and Mean Girls

**A/N REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I went on vacation and I didn't have an internet there! So I'm uploading this today, and then I'm going to my cousin's house where I won't have internet again! So it'll be a long time before I update again! SORRY! PLEASE STILL LOVE ME! **

**On a different note…I've changed my mind about something. Instead of having the usual three witches come back through their daughters I'm having a different approach on the first bad guys. Please enjoy!**

**NO POV**

Ivy sat up and yawned. Since classes didn't officially start until next week, the girls stayed up late getting to know each other, talking about boys, and the exciting adventures of their parents. She rolled over and looked at the clock beside her bed; 9:26. Yawning again, she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got up. She pulled on a white shirt with a pink vest, and a pink skirt.

"Hmm?" Melody sat up in her bed yawning.

"Ohmygod Melody I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were here!" Ivy said, feeling guilty for waking her new friend. _I need to get used to sharing a room…_

Melody laughed. "It's alright I need to get up anyway. What time is it?" she got out of bed and started pulling clothes out of her closet.

"9:30. I'll go see if the others are awake." Ivy apologized once more, than left the room.

Turns out, no one else was awake yet. Ivy walked into the small kitchen and was about to grab a box of cereal when she saw the pancake batter and changed her mind. Why not make pancakes for everyone? It would certainly make them like her more, and that's all Ivy wants. Smiling to herself, she took out all the ingredients. The kitchen had an already stocked fridge, an oven, and a kitchen table. A counter separated the kitchen from the common room and there were three stools there.

"Watcha doin?" Melody walked out of their room and over to Ivy.

"I was going to have cereal but saw the pancake mix and thought what the heck!" Melody and Ivy laughed.

"I wanna help!" Melody exclaimed, taking a big bowl down from one of the cabinets. Melody put on some music (the volume was slow because of the sleeping girls) and poured the batter into the bowl. (I'm not going to go through the whole process…) An hour later (it took them longer because they were fooling around) a large circle of the gooey batter was on a pan. Plates of cooked pancakes were on the table.

"I wonder what raw pancake batter tastes like…" Melody said.

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" Ivy laughed. Throughout the time they were mixing the ingredients the music got turned up at some point and now Crystal stormed out of her room followed by her roommate Melisa.

"UGH who is blasting that music!" she shouted.

"Guilty!" Melody started laughing. Ivy looked at Crystal nervously.

"S—sorry Crystal." Ivy said. _Great now she'll hate me…_

"What smells so good?" Melisa asked.

"Guilty of that too!" Melody said still laughing.

Crystal and Melisa sat down at the table in the kitchen. Crystal didn't look mad but Ivy was still worried that she might be.

"We uh made pancakes…" Ivy said.

"Ooo pancakes!" Crystal cheered.

"Pancakes?" Lily walked out of her room with Katrina. "Yum!"

Everyone sat down at the table. Melody flipped the last pancake onto the plate and joined the others. Ivy turned down the music.

"Thanks Melody! These are great!" Katrina was eating a pancake drizzled with syrup.

"Don't thank me, thank Ivy. It was her idea!" Melody smiled, and winked at Ivy.

"So girls what are we doing today?" Lily asked with her mouth full.

"Shopping!" Crystal shouted.

"But why? We just got here so it's not like we need new clothes or anything," Katrina stated.

"Psh! You don't need an excuse to go shopping!"

"We were in Magix all day yesterday. Why don't we do something different today?" Lily complained. She really _really_ did not want to go shopping.

"It's 1:30. How about we split up for today? We're all new here and I'm sure we all want to explore different things. Like Crystal can go shopping, Melody you wanted to check out that music shop, right?" Melody nodded. "See we all want different things."

"Yeah I do want to head out to the beach…" Lily said.

"Alright then we separate! Meet back here at 5ish for dinner?" Melisa asked.

"Perfect," Ivy agreed.

In the end Lily ended up surfing at the beach, Melisa went to the school library, Crystal went into Magix with Melody and Katrina, and Ivy found herself wondering the campus grounds. _Why did I decide to split us up? Ugh now I have nothing to do, and I'm too shy to talk to anyone else!_

Somehow Ivy found herself outside the green house. Since the green house was used in some classes, it was huge and had every single flower in the dimension. Ivy held her breath when she walked through the door. It was like being back at home. She walked through the rows of flowers, breathing in the fresh air. The floor was real grass, and there were trees everywhere. There was even a swing tied to one of the trees and Ivy sat on it, gently swaying back and forth. Flora made Ivy promise to tell her all about her first day, and Ivy almost forgot. Now she waved her hand and a pen and paper showed up.

**Dear Mother, **

**I was really nervous about coming to Alfea; I just knew I wouldn't make any friends. But I was surprised. I met this girl named Melody (she's Musa's daughter!) and she was really nice to me. We found out we were roommates in your old dorm room! Turns out your friend Stella made sure we were all in the dorm. Melody's really nice and didn't even mind the talking plants! Then there's Lily (Layla's daughter). She's super sporty, and fights a lot with Crystal (Stella's daughter) who is super preppy and LOVES to shop! Melisa (Bloom's daughter) is kinda shy like me, and loves to read. They're all so cool and I hope we can all be friends! Ms. Griselda said that you were one of her favorite students and she's glad to have me. She wasn't too happy to see Crystal though…why's that? Was Stella a bad student?**

**Anyway I love it here at Alfea! We all went to Magix the first day here and Crystal was making everyone buy bikinis (I bought this really cute pink one piece with this cool floral pattern) well I bought mine before the other girls and then I went to Magix Café…..**

Here Ivy paused. _Should I tell mom about James? Maybe she can help me figure out what why I feel the way I do…_

**And I met this super cute guy. His name is James but that's all I know. I kinda ran away afterwards. Crystal says I like him but how can you like someone right away? But I do kinda want to see him again…**

**Well after that we met some guys from Red Fountain. Two of them are princes, and Crystal was totally flirting with the one named Lucas. They're all really nice too. Actually one of them is Henry (Bloom's son) and one is Dylan (Tecna's son)! Well that's all for now. Bye mom!**

**~Love Ivy**

**P.S I checked out the green house like you said. It's totally awesome! **

**P.S.S Oh the guys said there was someone else part of their team. His name is James but he wasn't there. I've been going insane since then. Is it the same James?**

Ivy smiled and folded the letter, putting it in the pink envelope. She waved her hand over it, and the envelope disappeared. Far away in Linphea, Flora would walk into her room a few hours later and smile as she saw the pink envelope on her bed. Ivy decided that she would write Oliver and her dad letters later in the night with much less detail. She had already decided to keep the whole James thing between her and her mom.

Flora got off the swing and walked to the door of the green house. Inside there was artificial sunlight so when Ivy walked outside she realized it took her longer than she thought to write the letter. Glancing at her watch she saw it 4ish. The girls were to meet back at the house at 5ish. Ivy decided to start heading back now because she really had no idea how she got to the greenhouse never mind how to get back!

As Ivy wandered around, she noticed how big Alfea really was. The school is truly a magical place. Ivy couldn't wait for classes to start!

_Maybe we can go to Magix tomorrow and I'll see James again…or maybe we can go to Red Fountain and see if it is the same James…Wait what am I thinking? He's just a guy who I happened to run into while getting green tea. Even if he is the same James Mickey was talking about, it doesn't mean anything. I mean I don't know the guy, so I don't like him. Right? Right…_

And that's when Ivy walked straight into someone.

"Watch it you klutz!"

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I was thinking about this guy and I didn't see and Ohmygod I'm so so sooo sorry! Ivy rambled on like she normally does when she's nervous.

"Whatever. You're such an idiot," the girl sighed irritably.

"I'm sorry. I—it was an accident," Ivy stuttered. She added in a lower tone, "Besides it takes two people not paying attention to crash…"

"Ugh, I really don't care. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The girl flipped her hair back, and walked away. She purposefully shoved Ivy as she passed, so that Ivy would fall and land in the bush behind them. The thorn bush behind them.

"Ow!" Ivy tried to climb out of the bush quickly which was a mistake because her shirt was entangled with thorns. After she got scratched several times she took her time getting up. When she was out of the bush the girl was gone, and Ivy had small tears in her shirt and jeans. She also had a lot of scratches.

"My second day of Alfea and I already pissed someone off." Ivy sighed. She could see the dorm room area of Alfea now and headed straight there. When Ivy was outside their dorm she heard laughter. Melody, Crystal, and Katrina are back already. Sounds like Lily's still at the beach and Melisa's not there since Ivy couldn't hear them.

_Maybe they won't notice…_

Ivy opened the door and casually walked in. "I'm back!" She put on a fake happy smile.

"Whoa, are you ok Ivy?" Melody rushed over to Ivy.

"You're a mess!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Crystal!" Katrina glared at her.

"I'm fine guys. There was just a little incident."

"What kind of incident?" Lily asked. Turns out she was just in her room showing something to Melisa. Melisa walked into the kitchen and came back out with a first aid kit.

"Thanks Mel. It was nothing. I just bumped into a girl and she may have accidently pushed me…into a thorn bush…"

"Accidently my ass! Who is she? I'll teach her a lesson!" Melody growled.

"I'm with you there Melody!" Lily exclaimed.

"Do you know who it was?" Melisa and Crystal asked.

"No but seriously girls it's fine. I don't care."

_I'm used to being bullied. I've never had friends. Why are you all defending me now?_

Ivy had to fight to not smile like an idiot, while Melisa sprayed disinfectant on her scratches.

_I actually have real friends…_


	10. The Ball?

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys but my laptop broke which means I lost everything. Everything! Even the story I've been writing for a year. Gone! Honestly I was so upset about this that I wasn't even going to continue this but then my friend wanted me to so thanks to her, here's the next Chapter! It would have been up sooner but I also went to Hershey Park for a while. ^^" I hope I didn't lose all of my readers. I fast forwarded a few days~**

Ivy rolled her eyes as Crystal hurried to shove everyone out of the dorm.

"We only have 24 hours until the party! We need to find dresses now!" she squealed, while shoving Melody out of her room. The guys they met in town had asked them to the huge party the school throws in the beginning of the year. Their James wasn't going though because he didn't have a date and Ivy secretly wondered if her James was going-or again if they were the same James.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Melody shouted. Ivy pulled out the letter from her mother and read it quickly.

_Dear Ivy, _

_I'm so glad you made friends, especially with the young Winx girls! I don't know why we never introduced all of you earlier. Oliver says hi. Your father misses you. Stella wasn't exactly a bad student…she was just…troublesome. I don't think Griselda ever forgave her for blowing up the potions lab…_

_Guys? On your first day? Your group is sounding to much like ours now! So, James huh? Well sweetie when I met your father it was love at first sight-Must sound weird to you right? But it's true; Crystal may be on to something._

_With love, _

_Your mother._

Ivy sighed and put the letter in her side draw. That's not what she wanted to her from her mother. Love at first sight? Great, just what she needed to distract herself from her studies! Ivy promised herself it was books first then possibly guys.

"Ivy!" Crystal shrieked, making Ivy jump. The blonde headed fairy stomped back into the room and yanked Ivy off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Sorry!" Ivy half walked out of the room, being half dragged. "What's the big deal? It's just a party…" Ivy muttered. Crystal stopped in her tracks.

"What!? Not a big deal!? It's a huge deal! The boys asked us to go with them!" Crystal continued dragging Ivy out the door, where the other fairies now stood. Melody was laughing at them. Ivy refrained herself from pointing out that the boys asked _them_ to the party, not her.

Four hours later they were all standing in another store. Crystal had tried on over 1000 dresses and still hadn't found 'the right one'. Whatever that meant. Melody yawned, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Are you done yet?" Melody had picked up her dress two hours ago. **(A/N I'll put a link to all of their dresses at the end of the story.) **

"This dress has to be perfect!" Crystal said, throwing an "ugly" gray dress onto a ever growing pile of "ugly" dresses. Ivy sat down next to the bags that contained everyone else's dresses.

"You look fabulous in that Crystal." Melissa said as Crystal magically appeared in a knee high black dress.

"I don't know…" Crystal twirled in front of a mirror.

"I swear if you don't pick a dress right now, I'm going to kill you," Lily growled.

"I love this dress!" Crystal quickly responded, glancing at Lily. Melody and Ivy suppressed giggles.

Crystal paid for the dress (Ivy couldn't believe how much a girl would spend on clothes) and they all went for pizza.

"Ok so everyone has a dress now, except for you Ivy." Crystal pointed out.

"I'm not going to the ball." Ivy said, in between bites of pizza. Crystal almost choked.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm not…going." Ivy repeated a little scared now from their reactions. Melody patted Crystal on the back until she could breath again.

"What do you mean you're not going? This is the party of the year! Everyone is going! This is like where everyone hooks up and meet people!" Crystal exclaimed, still in shock,

"Parties just aren't my thing…"

"Oh common Ivy! Even I'm going!" Melissa pointed out. Henry was shocked to find out his sister was going to a social event.

"But I'm not you. I'm…me. Me doesn't going to parties or have friends…" Ivy inwardly winced. She hadn't meant to say that last part. There was a bit of an awkward silence when Ivy wondered if they were regretting becoming friends with her and the girls wondered if Ivy didn't consider them friends when Melody said,

"But you do have friends Ivy. And if you have friends you can go to this party with them!" the other girls agreed.

"I don't know…parties are just something to get in the way of studies."

"But you can meet boys there!" Crystal bribed.

"Boys are just something to get in the way of studies." Ivy smiled slightly when Lily laughed.

"You've got all wrong girl. Studies get in the way of boys and parties!" Lily waved and smiled flirtatiously at a few boys who walked in. They had found out the day before that Lily was a flirt and proud of it. She could get any guys attention.

"You have to come Ivy! The boys invited us!" Crystal whined.

"In my life school and family come first. Then after I get an education maybe i'll have time to worry about boys. And the boys invited you guys, not me. You'll all be busy with them and I can't talk to new people."

Melody laughed, "But you talked to us!" while Crystal said, "Exactly why you need to come! To meet a guy of your own!"

"That's different because 1.) You're all my dorm mates so I'd have to talk to you eventually and 2.) My mother knows all of your moms. By the way, Crystal did your mom seriously blow up the potions lab?" Everyone looked at Crystal.

"What? She was trying to make a new shade of pink."

"Did she?" Katrina asked,

"Nope." They all started laughing. "Maybe I should try."

"No!" everyone shouted, which set off another round of laughter.

With that the conversation ended. They didn't know Ivy well enough to make her go to parties yet. After everyone finished eating they headed back to Alfea. When they walked inside, Melody and Lily collapsed on the couch while Melissa turned on the T.V. and took a seat in an armchair. Her rabbit, Kali, hoped onto her lap immediately.

"You're so lucky that Kali came with you." Melody stated, reaching over to pet the bunny. "I wish Skysong could have come." Ivy thought for a moment then remembered Skysong was the baby dragon Melody got from the sanctuary-without her parents permission.

"Kali is a rabbit not a fire breathing dragon." Melissa giggled.

"She doesn't breath fire yet…" Melody muttered under her breath.

They had spent the entire afternoon looking for dresses and now it was 3:30 P.M.

The girls decided to just laze about while Crystal rambled on about the Ball and Lucas. At some point Ivy slipped out, to just get some fresh air. Being inside for too long drove her insane. When she left, Melody was writing a song-Ms. Faragonda thought it would be great for her to sing at the opening- Melissa was reading, and Lily was talking to Crystal about boys. Ivy was just wandering the halls of Alfea. She said hello to the few passing fairies but most girls were getting ready for the ball. When Ivy saw that girl who she had run into a few days back she quickly ducked through a door. When she turned around she found herself in the school library. Melissa had said it was huge but Ivy didn't think it would be this big! As she walked through the isles of books, she realized that the place was pretty empty. _I guess not many students like to read…_

When Ivy thought the girl would be gone, she started heading back to the door.

Only to bump into someone.

"J-james!?"

"Hey you're the girl from café! Uh, Ivy right?"

"Uh y-yeah. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here-I mean I don't-"

James chuckled, "I'm delivering a letter to Ms. Faragonda from Saladin. You know from Red Fountain?"

"So um you go there? To Red Fountain I mean?"

"Yeah." They moved out of the doorway, as two fairies walked in. When they were out of earshot they looked back over to where Ivy and James were standing and giggled. For some reason they annoyed Ivy. She pushed the thought from her mind when she realized James was talking to her.

"Sorry what?"

He laughed and she blushed. "I said, you must be a fairy right?"

"Oh yeah. The Fairy of Nature at your service," she pulled up the sides of her skirt a little and did a small curtsey. Both of them laughed. _Oh dear God am I freaking flirting?! What is wrong with me!_

As more fairies walked into the building, Ivy and James moved over to one of the reading tables and sat down.

_Wait he goes to Red Fountain! Same James…so he's not going to the ball?_

"So um if you go to Red Fountain I guess you're going to the Beginning of the Year ball huh?"

"Actually no. My group has dates and I don't so they'd ditch me when we got there anyway."

"Ah, same for me."

"A pretty girl like you doesn't have a date?" Ivy blushed, smiling.

The two talked for a while longer before James remembered he was supposed to be delivering a message to Ms. Faragonda.

"See you later…at the ball perhaps?" James smiled then left when she said yes.

_Did he just ask me to the ball? Did I just say yes!? What is wrong with me today! _

When Ivy went back to her room the girls were still watching T.V.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Melissa looked up from her book, Trickers Choice. **(A/N By Tamora Pierce, I strongly recommend you read it :D!)**

"Oh just to get fresh air. I can only be inside for so long before going crazy."

"Why do you look so happy…" Melody put aside her guitar.

"I'll go to the ball-" Ivy winced when Crystal squealed and squeezed her. "Not if I can't breath though!" Crystal giggled and let go.

"What changed your mind?" Lily asked.

"Um nothing really…just thought about what you girls said. Maybe some things can come with studies." _Like James…._ "But…I don't have a dress…"

Crystal grinned, ran into her room and came back out with a gorgeous dress. "I thought we might change your mind before tomorrow!"

**A/N So updates will be slow now that I don't have my laptop. Also I found out I like writing my own stories much more than I like writing FanFictions so please check out my Quotev account- AshMisty4Ever there's not much on it right now but soon there will be more! Also if you check out Quotev here's a shoutout to my best friend, Tori. Check out her's while your at it if you want some great stories ^-^ CreativexMind that's her!**

**Here are the girls' dresses and etc.~! **

_Melisa- cgi/set?id=57564950_

_Crystal- cgi/set?id=57546470_

_Melody- cgi/set?id=57565813_

_Lily- cgi/set?id=57566503_

_Katrina- cgi/set?id=57567101_

_Ivy- cgi/set?id=57579252_


	11. Author'sNote

Sorry to get y'all excited about an update but this is just an Author's note. I know I've been inactive for like...what? A month or two now? Well since my laptop broke I really don't have time to type since I hardly get any time on the computer. Also one of my friends is going through a really hard time with his family and I need to be there for him...so yeah that's taking up my time too. Also just want to say I changed my Pen name! Now it's ObsessivePokeshipper _not_ BulbasaurIsTheBest-AshMisty. I'm probably not going to update until I get my laptop fixed or get a new one. Don't hate me :P

sincerely

::Ash ^~^


End file.
